1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refrigeration apparatus and in particular to the mounting of receptacles within the refrigerated space of a refrigeration apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of prior art structures have been developed for pivotally mounting a receptacle to the inner door of a refrigeration apparatus. In a number of these prior art structures, the receptacle is closed by a lid across the top opening of the receptacle, which lid must be manually removed to provide access to the interior of the receptacle after it is brought to the accessible position. Further, in a number of prior art structures, the receptacle is movably carried on the door so as to be selectively disposed in a retracted position within the door and an access position wherein the receptacle projects outwardly from the inner door.
More specifically, Gregg F. Forsthoefel, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,012,262, shows a refrigeration apparatus wherein a receptacle is pivotally mounted to the door and wherein a cover is connected to the door by a link and to the receptacle by a pivot so that when the cover is pivoted upwardly to expose the upper opening of the receptacle, the receptacle is concurrently tilted away from the door.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,906, Nolan A. Didion shows a refrigeration apparatus wherein a receptacle is pivotally mounted to the door for movement between a retracted position in the door and an access position projecting rearwardly from the door. Access to the interior of the receptacle through the top opening thereof in the access position is obtained by releasing the spring latches locking the lid to the receptacle and permitting the user to then raise the lid by pivoting it about its pivotal connection to the receptacle.
Orson V. Saunders, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,260, shows a hydrator mounted on a refrigerator door wherein the cover of the hydrator is pivotally mounted to a fixed rear portion of the structure so as to be swung down from the vertical retracted position to the horizontal access position with the cover effectively defining a hollow upwardly opening receptacle in the horizontal position.
Orson V. Saunders et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,378, show a refrigeration apparatus wherein the receptacle is pivotally mounted to the door to swing downwardly to a horizontal position and, similarly to the Didion patent discussed above, requires that the cover then be unlatched so as to be manually moved to an open position to provide access to the interior of the receptacle in the access position.